


Dreams Are Made To Be Caught

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artificial Insemination, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, girl!Nial, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a football tournament.  Liam is coaching.  Zayn and Sophia are there to cheer them on with Micah and we find out that two families might be on the brink of getting bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Are Made To Be Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed or brit picked. I do love this series. And I miss these guys and gals. Definitely have set the verse for a few more fics at least with this one. Hope you like. Feedback and Kudos are great. Thanks for reading friends.

It is a random afternoon in September and Zayn can’t help but smile as she closes her eyes and tilts her head to the sky. The sun is warm, warmer than she’d expected it to be and is pleased that there is no rain or clouds to ruin the day. Perrie is taking care of the Gallery for the day giving Zayn the entire weekend off and Zayn vows to enjoy every minute of it.

"She is ruthless when she wants to be isn't she Micah?" Sophia coos playfully at the happy toddler sitting on her lap. Micah, at the sound of his name looks up at Sophia and cackles.

"Mummy. MUMMY!" Micah shouts, pointing at Niall who is running in the opposite direction that she just was, trying to catch up with a defender that had dared to steal the ball from her and make off towards the goal.

"That's right baby boy," Zayn laughs playfully as she opens her eyes and gazes lovingly on her son and his godmother. "Mummy's a terror when she wants to be. That woman who took the ball from her better watch out or she's gonna get a spanking."

"Mummy." Micah repeats. He claps and reaches for his Ammi, wanting to curl up in her lap. 

Niall's wing at the hospital has a football tournament this weekend and Liam, being the best baby daddy Niall had ever met, had let himself be talked into managing the team. They had a game on Friday night that would set up the rounds for Saturday with the championship games being played on Sunday. Sophia and Zayn had promised to be there on the Saturday as well as the Sunday to cheer their other halves on. Harry and Louis mentioned that they'd be around at some point, but hadn't made any definite plans since Harry had just returned from a week's trip away and the two promised that it was better for everyone if they had alone time first before meeting up with everyone.

It's just about lunch time and the game is still in the first quarter. Zayn gives Micah a few cookies and watches him chew on them, relaxed comfortably with one hand in her hair and the other on his cookie. She looks up at Sophia who is staring at someone a few rows over.

"What's wrong Soph?" She asks, cheering as the goalie for Niall's team stops an attempt to score and kicks the ball down the field.

"I'm starved. Do you want anything?" 

Zayn shrugs. "I guess?"

Sophia jumps up and nods. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

In an instant she's off. Zayn has noticed that the other woman is distracted, her mood shifting much more than she's used to from her and she watches her until she can't see her any longer. There is a concession stand set up where they're selling food and snacks for charity. She's shocked when Sophia comes back nearly twenty minutes later with someone she doesn't recognize.

"Oh Zee, this is Ed. He was working at the concessions and said he'd help me bring my stuff over."

Zayn's eyes widen when she sees the three trays of food. Sophia is carrying one while Ed has two in his hands. The man sets them down on the bench beside her and smiles.

"I'll be back with your drinks."

"Oh, that's fine Ed. "I'll grab them. You're busy." Sophia says and is gone before anyone can interrupt. 

"Is it just you two?" Ed says politely, as though he's looking for more people. When Zayn nods he chuckles. "I thought she was kidding when she said it was for the two of you."

Zayn checks the three trays before looking up at Ed and shrugs. "I really don't have anything to say right now." They're both laughing when Sophia returns. She hands Ed a few bills and tells him it's for his help to bring the food over and he can give it to the charity that they're collecting for. Moments later they're alone and Sophia has pulled a tray onto her lap.

It's time for Micah's afternoon nap and he's almost entirely out, so Zayn sets him comfortably in his pram and covers him with the umbrella like covering. He has curled up with his thumb in his mouth and his stuffed iron man doll under his arm by the time Zayn has picked up a hot dog from the other tray.

It is almost worrisome how Sophia has a chilli dog shoved in her mouth with one hand and a handful of chips in the other.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zayn blurts out as she chews and swallows her bite. Sophia has a streak of chilli on her cheek and Zayn howls with laughter.

"What?" Sophia dabs at her cheek and shrugs, taking another healthy bite. "I'm hungry."

"You're disgusting," Zayn corrects. She watches Sophia laugh as she takes a large mouthful of her diet coke. Zayn can't help but shake her head. "But still, chilli all over your face, shoving food in your gob, a disgusting mess... you're still fucking hot." Zayn whines as she dares to grab a few chips from the tray at her side. She's almost afraid that Sophia will stab her if she eats too much of the food. "It's not fair."

Sophia's loud cackle startles her. "What?" 

"What?"

The last bite of the first hot dog is in her mouth and Sophia is reaching for a plate of nachos. "How the hell can you say it's not fair? What's not fair? I'm very confident in my looks. I know I'm sexy. But there will never be a universe where you are not the most perfect ... the most beautiful woman known to the human race."

Zayn can't help but blush and duck her head down at Sophia's declaration.

"Don't you dare fucking look down and pretend you don't know it," Sophia says through a mouthful of food. "God, I am fucking hungry. Like, HUNGRY."

"I couldn't tell," Zayn laughs. She holds up the rest of the chip container she's been eating from and narrows her gaze when Sophia actually thinks about it. Finally she sighs and nods and Zayn gives her the finger. 

Once they're done eating, Zayn checks on Micah, pleased that he's still asleep and sits next to Sophia who is rubbing her stomach gingerly.

"No regrets," Sophia moans. "I don't regret it but now I'm thinking..." 

Zayn sees the way Sophia's face wrinkles. Without thinking about it, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a roll of antacids and hands it to the other woman. "Here."

"Why do you have these?" Sophia says as she gratefully pops two out and chews on them frantically. "I mean, thanks but..."

"Oh, always had them in me purse when Nialler was pregnant. She'd eat like it was her last meal and then have heartburn and a stomach ache." Zayn's watching Niall take a penalty shot on the net. If she gets it they'll win. There is only a few more minutes left to play. She holds her breath and sees the blonde run towards the ball and kick. She's cheering when the ball sails past the goalie and into the net. The sound of retching catches her attention and she sees Sophia bent over a nearby garbage bin.

Grimacing, Zayn reaches back into her bag and pulls out a pack of baby wipes. When Sophia rejoins her, she takes the wipe from Zayn and tries to smile. It doesn't reach her eyes. 

"You okay babe? Need me to..."

"Fuck." Sophia interrupts her. "Oh fuck." She pulls her phone out of her purse and swipes at it furiously. Zayn watches her look up and close her eyes, as though she's thinking about something or counting. Moments later her eyes open wide and she drops her phone.

"Babe?" Zayn looks around wildly, trying to find Liam. Or at least Niall. When she hears Sophia groan, she turns her attention back to the other woman. “Soph?”

"Fuck." Sophia looks up at Zayn with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

"What did I say?" Zayn thinks back to what they'd been talking about. Sophia's stomach hurting, giving her Rolaids. Having them for when Niall was pregnant. Zayn's own eyes open wide and she gasps once she’s got an idea of what has Sophia freaking out. "Holy fuck. Are you…?"

Sophia nods.

"But? Thought you... Wait. Married... What?"

Zayn watches Sophia grimace and shrug. "I'm on the pill. Sometimes we don't use condoms." She holds up her package of birth control pills. "Sometimes I forget to take my pill."

"Soph," Zayn whispers.

"I've forgotten before but nothing's ever happened. We've never... I've never..."

"Leeyum is gonna be so fucking stoked." Zayn looks at Sophia who is still white and uncomfortable. She pulls the other woman into her arms and hugs her tight. "Oh love, it'll be okay. You know that Leeyum will be happy, that there’s nothing he wants more than to have kids with you.”

"I just. I want to be sure before I tell him. We said … were going to wait until we are married to start."

"Babe, he won’t care when you have kids. You know that. Are you sure?"

Sophia nods. "It'll be better that way. Don't want to get his hopes up if it's nothing."

Zayn isn't sure that she agrees but it's not her place to argue. It's Sophia's body, her choice and her relationship with Liam. They wait quietly for Niall and Liam to approach after the game has done and they've all had their post-game discussion.

Niall jogs over, dirty and sweaty but looking more beautiful than Zayn has ever seen her. "Did you see that? Fecking brilliant we were. We're playing for first place tomorrow." She leans in to kiss Zayn playfully before gently leaning down to press a soft kiss to Micah's forehead. 

Liam is not far behind her. He says hi to Zayn and checks on Micah before turning to Sophia. The moment he sees the discomfort on her face and the worry in her eyes he cups her cheek gently and presses their mouths together in a soft kiss. "You okay love? What’s wrong baby?”

Everyone is shocked as Sophia bursts into tears and wails. "Oh Liam. I think I'm pregnant."

Zayn groans and buries her face in Niall's throat. "So we're NOT going with plan A Soph?" 

Sophia shakes her head and clutches Liam tightly. "I'm sorry babe. I think... I ate so much. Been so hungry and then I had heart burn and Zee had tablets for me and said she had them from when Niall was pregnant and then I realized I don't get heartburn. I've never gotten heartburn until this week and I checked and my period is late and I forgot a few pills and I"M SO SORRY." Her wail is so loud, so heartbreaking that Zayn checks to make sure that Micah is still sleeping, that the noise hasn’t woken him.

"You've forgotten pills before," Liam says slowly. It's clear by his facial expression that he's not sure exactly what part of her outburst to address first. He pulls away so that he can look into his fiancée’s eyes. "Are you sure Soph?"

"No.” Sophia says with a sigh. She shrugs and wipes at the tears on her face. “But yeah. I mean, we have to go to the doctor to make it sure, but I'm late. My period’s later than it should be without me even noticing it."

"And how does Zee know before me?" Liam isn't mad, just curious. He looks over at Zayn who is whispering softly to Niall, trying to give their friends a sense of privacy.

Their eyes meet and Zayn gives Liam a comforting smile. "We just realized it when Nialler was taking her penalty kick. One minute this heifer is eating like she's never seen food before in her life and the next she's got her head in the rubbish bin puking it all up. Still not sure if I’m impressed or disgusted to be honest with you mate."

"That was a nice kick though wasn't it," Niall beams proudly. Zayn chuckles and kisses the blonde affectionately.

"It was the best baby."

"And what was plan A?" Liam asks with one eyebrow raised.

Sophia sniffles and wipes her cheeks with her sleeve once more. "I was going to wait. See the doctor and know for sure. But...." She throws herself into Liam's arms and hugs him with desperate strength. I can’t do this alone Li. I need you.”  
“You don’t have to babe. God, you’d never have to.” Liam presses his mouth to Sophia’s, trying to calm her with a kiss. “We’ll work it out, god I love you so much Sophia.”

Micah starts to fuss in his pram and Niall reaches in to pull him out. He clings to her, yawning into her throat as he closes his eyes and sucks his thumb comfortingly. She knows he will sleep a little longer, sometimes just needing human contact for comfort before he fully wakes up. She looks over at Zayn who nods at her.

"So Leemo? Soph?" When Niall has their attention she smiles. "Maybe you should come with Zee and I on Monday. That's when our appointment with the OB/GYN is. I can call ahead and let her know that you're coming with us."

Both Zayn and Niall wait for a moment, smiling when the realization of what she's said has sunk in. Liam's eyes widen and Sophia smiles through her renewed tears.

"What?" Zayn says at their obvious shock. "It's not like we didn't know it was going to happen. I mean, Leeyum wanked into a cup for me. YOU helped him. It's not like it wasn't going to be a possibility."

"Thought it might take a bit of time," Liam admits softly. His eyes move from Sophia to Zayn and back again. Finally he turns to Niall who is beaming at them. "I ..."

Niall approaches Liam and hugs him as best she can with Micah in between them. The ten month old boy starts to squirm and tries to climb into Liam's arms, reaching for his stubbled jaw. Once Liam has him firmly tucked in his arms, Micah sighs and starts to babble nonsensically against his Da's throat. Niall wastes no time in approaching Sophia and pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"You are going to be a brilliant mum Soph. We'll go Monday and sort it all out. Don't worry. Whatever it is, whatever you need, we’re here." 

Sophia nods, trying to hold the tears at bay. She hugs Niall back, startled when the blonde rubs her stomach gently. When that doesn't give Niall any answers, she slides her hands up Sophia's tee shirt and cups her breasts, weighing them heavily in her hands as she lets her thumbs flick over her nipples. Too stunned to move, Sophia can only let her eyes flutter shut and moan as she bites her lower lip between her teeth.

"Hey," Liam finally complains when he realizes that no one else is going to stop Niall from groping his fiancé. Niall flashes him a smirk that relays she is not apologetic for it and leans in to press her mouth against Sophia's for a fast, dirty kiss. This time it's Zayn who is moaning.

"Zee," Liam whines. "Control your woman."

"Fuck you Leeyum. I'd pay to see Niall wreck Sophia." She approaches the two women and waits for Niall to break the kiss and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Mama likes. Mama wants to take you home and fuck you babe. God that made me so horny."

The shrill yell of Micah screaming "NO" gets their attention. Liam's trying to cover his eyes and ears with his hands, glaring at Niall and Zayn. "No Da, NO!"

"Not in front of your son ladies," Liam scolds. He rolls his eyes when both Niall and Zayn stick their tongue out at him. Sophia is still standing still, mesmerized by Niall's mouth. When she breaks free from her daze, Zayn is smirking at her knowingly.

"I know Soph. God, that mouth is fucking brill. Should see her when she's got it on your pussy, her tongue stroking your clit until you come all over that pretty face."

Liam has heard enough. "You," he says to Niall, "take your son. Keep your hands and mouth off of my woman." "You," he says as he turns to Zayn. "Stop turning my woman on""

"You," Sophia growls, turning to Liam. Her eyes are predatory, her teeth bared. "Need to take me home and fuck me. God I'm so fucking horny right now. Fuck me long and hard and when I can't take any more, keep fucking me."  
“I guess her stomach feels better now,” Niall snickers as Zayn growls against her throat.

"Is anyone else worried with the amount of swearing that you all are doing in front of a child?" Louis' voice breaks through, startling the group out of their little bubble. "And I don't mean dear old Hazza here." He takes Micah from Niall's arms and cuddles him playfully. "God you're all such a terrible influence on this poor child. Talking about sex and fucking and swearing. S'a wonder how he's ever going to grow up not being depraved."

"What did we miss?" Harry says once he's gone around the group and given everyone hellos and hugs.

"Zee might be pregnant. Sophia might be pregnant. I totally felt up Sophia and nearly made her come just from my hands and my mouth alone," Niall chirps happily from where she is wrapped around Harry's side. "Plus I got the winning goal today so it is the best day ever!"

"And now the best day ever is going to turn into the best night ever because this little man is just like his Ammi and sleeps like the dead. So when he goes to bed tonight, Mummy is going to fuck Ammi into the mattress. Gonna have her sit on my face and eat her out, and when she's ready, gonna fuck her till she's screaming."

"For the love of god, please stop." Louis whines from where he's sitting on the bench. Just because all four of you aren't disturbed by those visual images, doesn't mean we all want to hear about it." He looks down at Micah who is making faces at him from his arms. "How about you and me run away Bean? Me and you, and maybe Hazza if he's nice. We'll all get away from these crazy people."

Micah's answer is a resounding squeal of excitement which has Louis beaming. 

"See, finally someone with some sense." He shakes his head playfully. "Disgusting, the lot of you."

Zayn rolls her eyes and turns to Liam. "Eat her out. See if her pussy tastes any different. Niall's? God, it was amazing. Not that she doesn't always taste so good but when she was pregnant?"

This time Niall is blushing along with Louis who is covering his own ears. Mimicking his uncle, Micah covers his ears and starts to babble between laughter.

Initially the plan was for everyone to go out for dinner after the game but Liam and Sophia were distracted by the possibility of her being pregnant so they had agreed that on Monday they would do dinner. Liam and Sophia would join Niall and Zayn at the hospital for their appointment. Micah had a follow up appointment with his pediatrician who was doing hospital rounds that day so he'd be able to see him at the same time they were there for Zayn's appointment.

The new plan was to meet up Monday night for dinner. Hopefully with two sets of good news.

“Payno,” Niall grins at the couple who are whispering back and forth quietly. “We’ll see you tomorrow at noon. Game’s at one and we can get some practice time in before we play.” She approaches and hugs Sophia close to her body. “God I can’t wait to see how good you look when you’re pregnant. Zee AND you knocked up at the same time. Gonna be so fucking horny for the next nine months.”

“You and me both babe,” Liam mumbles under his breath causing for everyone to laugh.

Niall smacks his shoulder playfully. “Hey. Weren’t horny the entire time I was pregnant.”

“That you know of,” Sophia answers with a wink. She leans in to whisper against Niall’s ear so the blonde is the only one who can hear her. “He was insatiable. Every time you two got together, any time he saw you or even just had to picture you, pregnant with his kid…” Sophia moans against Niall’s ear, licking at her lobe seductively. “Don’t even get me started about how hot the thought of you two having sex while you were pregnant got him.” 

Niall whimpers, breathless. “Yeah?”

“He is such a slag. Has a pregnancy kink you wouldn’t even believe.”

Both women jump when Liam pulls them both into his arms, sliding his face between theirs. “Hey now,” he whispers with a smirk. “Not any pregnant woman, just you three. To be fair, the three of you NOT pregnant make me horny. Now,” he says, kissing Niall’s forehead softly before pulling Sophia away from her, “I think I have a fiancée to make come. A few times. Let’s head home.”

“And with that,” Louis jumps up, “I think Haz and I are going to take off for an early dinner. Anyone want to come? No. Good. Bye. See you at your game tomorrow Nialler.” He grabs Harry’s arm and tugs him in the direction of the car park. Harry waves, blowing them all kisses. 

Sophia and Liam are the next to go, leaving Zayn, Niall and Micah to watch them with fond amusement. When it’s just the three of them Zayn turns to Niall and pulls her into her arms. Micah is playing on the grass by their feet; happy to pull the strands out and toss them up to let the slight breeze take them away. “You in a rush to go home Mum?”

Niall shakes her head. “Not really,” she hums. If they didn’t have Micah, if it was just them she would suggest they go right home and spend the rest of the day in bed. Looking down at how happy their son is in the park, playing and watching the other kids she knows that their bed can wait. “He’s so happy,” she says. “Let’s play for a bit.” She knows by Zayn’s wide grin that she’s made the right choice. 

There is another game starting in half an hour so Zayn assumes that there is still food being sold. She pulls a blanket out of the bottom of Micah’s pram and hands it to Niall. “Let’s go set this up, you two get comfortable and I’ll go grab you some lunch.”

“What about you?” Niall asks as they search for a place close by so she can watch the football game but far enough that they won’t be disturbed by wayward kicks. She laughs as Zayn’s face wrinkles in disgust. 

“Don’t even ask,” she begs. Once Niall and Micah are set up, she heads off to get Niall some lunch. When she returns it’s to the sight of Niall kneeling on the grass, holding her arms out for Micah who is taking more confident steps towards her. His arms are stretched out and his eyes are wide with mirth. He is laughing and Zayn’s heart explodes at the happy squeal he lets out once he reaches his Mummy’s arms. 

“MUMMY!” Micah cheers with his hands tangled in her hair. 

Niall turns her head wildly and squeals when she sees Zayn standing a few feet away. “Did you see that?”

“AMMI,” Micah calls when he turns to face Zayn too. He’s reaching out to her, as though beckoning her over. Zayn rushes over and places Niall’s food on the blanket beside her to scoop her son up and smother him with kisses. 

“So proud of you Beta,” Zayn whimpers. “Oh baby, you’re growing up so fast.” Niall has sat down and is munching hungrily on a hot dog. Zayn is up and holding Micah’s hands while he tries to take more steps. These are the moments that Zayn wants to cherish, to bottle them up so she can remember them always. 

Monday they’ll go to the hospital for their appointments, one for her and one for Micah. Their lives will change, it’s ever changing. She can’t help but be amazed at just how much things have changed and how she isn’t as afraid as she had always imagined she would be. A family. Children. Having children. All things that she’d felt she’d never have, never truly want. Now they were things that she couldn’t imagine her life without. And to know now that Sophia might be pregnant, that they were all doing this together had Zayn more thankful than she could voice.

“Zee?” Niall’s voice breaks Zayn out of her thoughts. “Zayn?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that should be going into his mouth?” Niall snorts as Zayn jumps and looks down at Micah who has a hand full of dirt and grass about to reach his lips. There is a wiggly worm struggling to get out and Zayn yelps.

“No Micah. Gross. That’s gross. Don’t put that in your mouth.”

“ross…” Micah responds with a giggle. He opens his mouth and leans down to eat it from the ground, squealing when Zayn scoops him up into her arms. 

“No babe.”

“No.”

Niall snorts and hands Micah a French fry. He immediately puts it into his mouth and chews it. They watch him as he decides whether or not he likes it, laughing when he squeals and reaches out for more. 

“Mummy,” he says, opening his mouth wide. He points to his mouth and the remaining fries.

“God I love you Bean,” Niall says with a snort. She reaches over and puts the French fries in front her son, watching him shove them into his mouth happily.

“Oh god,” Zayn teases. “Just like his Mum.” She melts when Micah offers a sticky, hand filled with French fries to her.

“Ammi?”

Zayn sighs and nuzzles Micah’s throat. “Those are for you Beta.” Her eyes flicker up to Niall’s who is watching them silently, wonder and love in her gaze.

“I can’t wait, babe,” Niall whispers. “We’re going to have another. Can’t wait.”

“Me too.”

“God I love you,” Niall presses a kiss to Zayn’s temple. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Jaan.” Zayn says. Micah is crawling around and lets himself be pulled into Niall’s lap. They all curl together to enjoy the afternoon.


End file.
